drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Blunt Weapons
Single handed Mace The mace is a shaft (wood or steel) with a ball (spiked, flanged or smooth) at the end. It was meant for bashing through armor, and it was quite effective. Not an eloquent weapon by any standards, but an effective one if wielded properly. Length: 22inches Weight: 5.5 lbs Two handed Mace This weapon has the same construction as any other mace, but it had a longer shaft and larger flanged head. An enormous weapon, but if a hit is scored, the opponent has no chance of survival. Length: 48 iches p> Single handed Warhammer The war hammer is a weapon with one blunt, flat side and a spike on the other, at the end of a steel or wooden shaft. It is a simple bludgeoning weapon with many variations (twisted shaft, wire grip, studded shaft, etc.) but one way of functioning. Overall Length - 21", Hammer Head Appx. 8.5 inches Long. Weight 5 Lbs. Two handed Warhammer Another large and brutal weapon, this hammer has a spike at either end of the shaft, with three short spikes in place of the flat hammer. Overall Length 35,5 inches", Hammer Head Approx. 10.5" Long. Spiked War Club A simpler version of the mace, used for the same purpose and just as effective. Length: 22iches Weight: 3.5 lbs. Flail The flail as a weapon was originally the grain flail, a farming tool used to separate the grain from the stalk. It is altered from the original tool by replacing the rope with a sturdy chain from the wooden or steel shaft attached to metal weight, ball (that may or may not be spiked), a morning star, a flanged head or rings. There may even be two chains with whatever weapon at the end of each. The weapon could more easily wrap another weapon with its chain, or crush armor. It was used either single or two-handed, depending on the situation. Length: 25 inch shaft, 12 inchchain Weight: 2 .5lbs. Staff The staff was the first weapon invented, and it is still on of the most effective. It is a simple shaft of wood (Red or white oak, rattan, or waxwood), measuring between 5 ft and 8 ft, depending on the desired length and/or the height of the fighter. Sometimes, on oak, the ends would be shod with metal to give extra weight and power to a blow. Bola The main function of the bola is to provide a hunter with a good missile weapon that will catch the prey off guard and entangle it so as to make escape impossible. The bola is basically a leather strap or straps with weights fastened to the ends, although there are many variations to the design. The bola may have four, six, or ten weights made of walrus ivory or bone. The weights are egg-shaped, spherical, or carved into the likeness of animals. All of the straps or cords join together to make a sort of handle. The thrower grasps the handle, jerks back the strand to straighten them, whirls the bolas over his head, and releases them. Each bola strand is about 28 inches long and each weight is about two inches in diameter. Two-ball bolas are called somais; triple-ball bolas are achicos. Temperate plains bolas are usually twice as large and consist of a single leather thong with a leather-covered stone at each end. Often a second cord is fastened in the center of the first cord, with a small weight attached at the end. This weight is held by the thrower. This version of the bola can bring down a man-sized target. Category:All Category:World Lore Category:Armory